KH - Otherland
by YeeJian
Summary: After helping Alice in saving Wonderland from the Red Queen and her memories from the Dollmaker, Sora returned back to Destiny Island to his loving wife and daughter. He thought it will be a long time he will see Alice again but to his surprise, Alice made a visit to him... In his mind. All characters belong to Square-Enix, Disney and Spicy Horse
1. Mind of a Hero

The cool sea air breezed through Destiny Island, swaying trees and sending waves crashing against the rocks gently. The skies were filled with stars, appearing in the calmest parts of the sea. The wind continued it steady rhythm, sounding the wind chimes as if an orchestra playing. You will never find a more peaceful night the on Destiny Island.

In one of the houses slept a knight and a princess, slumbering away as they dreamt deeply. They smiled in their sleep, either having the pleasant of dreams or happy to be together. Their snores were gentle so it did not disturb their slumber. At the end of the bed was a crib, made out of white wood and with plastic paupu fruits attached to strings: hanging above the crib. Inside the crib was a baby girl with short red hair and tanned skin, slumbering like her parents.

Sora was on his back with one arm hiding below a pillow while the other arm was wrapped around Kairi's waist, pulling her closer to him. Kairi had her head resting on her husband's chest, her left arm curled against her while her right hand was on his stomach. The young couples continued to sleep as they entered their own dream world.

Sora opened his eyes and found himself on Destiny Island. The hot sun sent it hot tropical rays down onto the earth, making the sea water crystal clear and the sand white. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, smelling the sea-salt air and hearing the waves hitting the shores. He opened his eyes again and found himself in his black outfit, as if he was ready for an adventure. He shook his head, making his spiky hair swayed sideway as he turned towards the horizon. His eyes took in the scenery as he stood there for a long time.

He was not alone however.

'So this is a beach?' a voice remarked. 'I've never seen anything so tranquil and beautiful.'

Startled, Sora turned around to the speaker who was sitting on a rock. The speaker was a young woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was fair and the sun make it looked like she was a sparkling diamond. She wore a blue dress with a white apron attached on the front and white stockings. Shielding her from the sun was a black umbrella which was opened over her head. She smiled at Sora's surprised look.

'Alice?' he managed to say. 'Alice Liddell?'

Alice continued to smile as she slowly stood up. 'The one and only. It's good to see you again Sora.' she walked towards him, looking around the island. 'When I was younger, mama and papa took me and Lizzie to Blackpool once. The beach there was... Decent but it's not as beautiful as here.'

'What are you doing here?' Sora asked. 'How did you get here?' then he became serious. 'Is Wonderland in danger again?'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Why is it that every time you see me you presume that there's trouble? No, Wonderland is fine. As for your second question, I... Well, how do I explain this?' she was now right in front of Sora, green and blue eyes met. 'After the defeat of Bumby, or the Dollmaker as you know him, I was granted the power to travel to other people's mind. So I will spent my leisure time exploring the minds of others.'

'Wow...' That was all Sora could say. 'That's cool. So whose mind did you visit?'

Alice shrugged. 'I have been to minds of artists, scientists, philosophers, musicians, authors and other great men. I have learnt about their desires, their passions, their fears and their goals. It was... An educational experience.' Then she gave Sora a sly smile. 'The only mind I have not visited is one of a hero.'

Sora scratched the back of his head and spoke modestly. 'Well... If you mean me... I did what anyone could do...'

'Not anyone could travel to worlds and stop armies of darkness.' Alice said, leaning closer to his face. 'Come now Sora, modesty doesn't suit you. I really want to know what made you decide to take this path. How about we start here?'

Alice closed the umbrella and the beach around them changed. The blue sky turned dark grey as storm clouds gathered, pouring down rain. The calmed sea churned violently, sending titanic waves crashing against the rocks. The wind howled loudly as it caused trees swayed sideways.

Sora looked around at the sudden change of the weather when his eyes rested onto something. He and Alice were not alone.

A small boy was kneeling besides a stiff body, his tears joining the rain. The boy have brown, spiky hair like Sora and tanned skin. If he uncovered his eyes for a brief moment, he will revealed sea-blue. He wore a white shirt, red shorts and flip-flops. The man lying on his back had short brown hair on his head and a brown stubble covering his jaws. His skin was tanned like the boy's, covered in fishing gear. His eyes were closed and his body was ominously still.

Sora stumbled forward as his eyes widened in recognition. 'I-I remember this... This was when my dad took me out fishing when I was a boy. We spent too much time on the boat and we were caught in a storm. The waves capsized the boat and I was about smash into the rocks when my dad grabbed me and swung me away from the rocks. He saved me but he lost his life protecting me.'

Sora closed his eyes, a tear flowing down from his right eye. In his mind, he can hear his father's spine snapped when he slammed against the rock and his words. The words that his father said to him was now scripted into his heart.

Alice gently placed a hand on his shoulder.'I remembered you told me about this when I was feeling down. I'm sorry if I brought this up.' she waited for a while before asking. 'So your father inspired you to save others and become a hero?'

Sora opened his eyes and wiped the tear away. 'Pretty much. After my dad's death, I helped out a lot in the village. Just small things like carrying groceries or rescuing kittens. It wasn't significant like what my dad did but it was a start.'

'Better a start than nothing.' Alice nodded. The image of the younger Sora and his deceased father slowly faded away. 'Let's move on shall we?'

The stormy scene was immediately transformed back to the serene and peaceful setting of Destiny Island. The sun was sending it radiant sunlight onto the beach and the sea was calm, not a single cloud in the blue sky.

Another body was lying in the sand but this time it was moving, soft snores coming from it. The sleeping figure was a younger version of Sora, when he was fourteen years old. Unlike his black outfit, he wore a white and black top over a red jumpsuit with yellow sneakers, his hands were covered in white gloves and there was a chain around his neck. His eyes were closed as he continued to sleep undisturbed.

Sora was about to disturb his younger self when suddenly a young girl with short red hair approached him. Her blue eyes were twinkling and a smile of mirth was all over her face. She wore a white sleeveless top and purple bike shots. She also wore sneakers and gloves. In her hands was a bucket.

The younger Kairi giggled as she tipped the bucket over Sora's head, pouring water all over Sora's head.

'Wakey, wakey sleepy head!'

Both Kairi and older Sora laughed while younger Sora gagged as the cold water woke him up rudely. After spitting out the last water, he tried to glare at Kairi.

'Hey what's the big idea? I was... Resting my eyes for a while...'

Younger Kairi snorted. 'You were suppose to help us build our raft remember? I sew the sails and Riku is almost done with the raft. Did you get the supplies?'

'Of course I did!' Younger Sora said with dignity, getting onto his feet. 'What kind of lazy pig I am? I collected some stuffs before I took my nap.'

He was pointing at three coconuts and a medium-sized jar filled with water. As Kairi rolled her eyes, the older Sora face-palmed himself. Was he ever that lazy?

'Goodness you're so useless!' the younger Kairi exclaimed. She sighed as she placed the sails she was working on next to Sora's supplies. She then stretched and placed her hands on her hips, smiling at The younger Sora. 'Come on, I'll help you.'

Younger Sora grinned. 'Thanks Kairi.'

'Hey, you two stop slacking off and help me with the raft!'

Sora, his younger self and the younger Kairi turned to the speaker. It was a boy older and taller than Sora. He have long silver hair and green eyes. His skin was tanned like Sora's. He wore a yellow sleeveless top and blue pants. Like the other two, he too wore sneakers. Resting on his shoulder was a small log.

Kairi pretended to be angry. 'Hey, I did my part! Lazybones here didn't get enough food for all of us!'

'Hey!' the younger Sora said defensively. 'It was a start!'

Riku had his back on them already, walking back to where he came from. 'Well I'll be waiting at the raft. Join me when you're done bickering.'

The younger Sora and Kairi giggled and ran after the younger Riku, the older Sora and Alice following behind them. As the younger Sora and Kairi ran down the sandy hill, the older Sora and Alice stopped on top of the hill so they could take in the scene.

It was on the other side of the island where the younger Sora, Kairi and Riku were working on the raft that was suppose to take them to other places. The older Sora smiled as the scene before him made him noltagic. The laughters and jokes felt like it was only yesterday than years ago.

'Were you three playing pirates or something?' Alice inquired.

'Nah.' Sora answered, his eyes never left the trio. 'When we were younger, Riku, Kairi and I wanted to go to other places. See whether they were other worlds. Even see if me and Riku can become heroes like those famous sailors.'

'On that thing?' Alice asked in disbelief. 'You will need a bigger ship than that if you want to travel the open seas.'

'Cut us some slack okay? We were just kids.'

Alice dipped her head in an apologetic manner. 'Fair enough. Shall we continue on?'

Destiny Island transformed once again. Although the blue sky was there, the beach and the sea disappeared. Sora found himself sitting on top of a hedge, high up in the air. He quickly lifted his head away from the ground and found Alice sitting on the hedge opposite to him, still holding onto her umbrella. With a smiling Alice looking at him, Sora looked around his new surrounding.

There were on top of a maze in Wonderland. The uncorrupted Wonderland.

Before Sora can open his mouth to ask any question, Alice smiled and said. 'This is the most memorable part of us two.'

Right on cue, a fourteen year old Sora was running through the maze and he was dragging someone behind him. It was Alice but unlike the Alice sitting on the hedge, this one had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her dress was the same as the Alice Sora now knew but more pale and innocent.

This was Alice Liddell before she lost her family and sanity.

'Sora!' the past Alice gasped. 'I can't... Keep up...'

'Just a bit more Alice!' the younger Sora shouted. 'Once we get out from the maze and find Donald and Goofy, we should be safe!' he turned his head over his shoulder, flashing the past Alice with a grin. 'No matter what happened, I will always protect you!'

The past Alice looked up and smiled. Both of their younger self ran pass them and soon disappeared into the depths of the maze. They were not gone long when a group of Card Guards ran through the maze, screaming and brandishing their weapons as they chased the two fugitives. They too soon disappeared into the maze.

'Do you always say that to every damsel in distress you rescued?' Alice asked.

Sora scratched the back of his head. 'Well... The only two women I use those words were Kairi and you. The others have their own knights in shining armour to protect them.'

'However, my knight in shining armour has already given his heart to another.' Alice commented. Alice cocked her head at Sora. 'Tell me Sora, why did you rescue me?'

Sora looked at her in surprise. 'Do I need a reason to rescue you?'

Alice shrugged. 'I don't know. It's just that you, Donald and Goofy arrived in Wonderland and that was the first time we met, I didn't know you and you didn't know me so one must ask why a total stranger will rescue another total stranger. Was it because it will make you a hero or was it because I am one of the Princesses of Heart?'

'You're sounding a bit more like the Cheshire Cat every day.' Sora joked before turning serious. 'Neither. When we first met, all I saw was an innocent young girl getting bullied by a pack of cards. So thinking that you were in trouble, I did what anyone would do and help you out.'

Alice studied him closely, seeing whether or not he was telling her the truth. Finally, she nodded. 'A good Samaritan. You don't come across them nowadays and they're on huge demand.' she then tilted her head. 'Onto our next stop.'

The surrounding changed again and they found themselves surrounded by rubble. Above them the sky was dark grey and the air was filled with a dark presence. Sora and Alice were back on their feet. After studying his new surrounding, Sora recognised it as Hollow Bastion.

Like in the other scenes, they were not alone. They watched as a fourteen year old Riku, wearing black armour with the Heartless crest on it, taking Sora's Kingdom Key away from him: leaving Sora on his fours. The moment Riku walked away, Donald and Goofy quickly followed behind him: leaving Sora as well.

'How odd.' Alice remarked. 'Donald and Goofy abandoning you for Riku. Mind telling me what's going on?'

Sora's face became hard. 'When me, Kairi and Riku were separated, Maleficent recruited Riku to join her and help her capture Kairi. Then Riku came up and said that the key-blade belongs to him and the key-blade went to him. Donald and Goofy were ordered to follow the one holding the key so they thought Riku was the one.'

'How terrible.' Alice said. 'You must have felt betrayed.'

Sora nodded. 'Worst, I felt helpless. All this time I thought I was the hero because the key-blade chose me. When it went to Riku, I felt nothing.'

'But you came back to your feet again?'

Sora nodded again as the scene changed. It showed younger Sora confronting Riku and Riku pointed Kingdom Key at his friend. Then suddenly, Goofy jumped in front of Sora and blocked Riku's attack with his shield. Minute later, Donald joined Sora and Goofy as he daclared his friendship with Sora.

'Someone told me that you don't need a weapon to become a hero.' Sora spoke. 'All you need is a conscious, good friends and this.' Sora placed his hand where his heart was. 'With hose at my side, I can overcome all obstacles and the hero that everyone need.'

The scene showed the key-blade disappearing from Riku's hands and reappearing into Sora's. As Sora, Donald and Goofy were taking their fighting stance, the scene changed again. This time it showed the younger Sora and Kairi. They were about to embrace when suddenly a rumble boomed and a crack in between them. Desperately, Sora and Kairi clasped hands but were unable to pull one another towards a side.

'I will come back to you!' the younger Sora shouted. 'I promise!'

'I know you will!' the younger Kairi screamed, tears in her eyes.

Their hands let go and the scene faded away, leaving Sora and Alice alone in the darkness. Alice had her umbrella folded as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

'You're truly are a knight in shining armour Sora.' she sighed as she opened the umbrella. 'Kairi is indeed blessed to have you at your side.'

'I can also be your knight in shining armour too.' Sora grinned at her.

Alice smiled and placed a hand on his. 'Thank you Sora but I can take of myself.' She let go of his hands as she walked forward. 'Your life are full of adventures doesn't it?'

Bubbles appeared in the darkness, giving small illumination. Inside of these bubbles were scenes of Sora's adventures in other worlds. Sora looked at every one of them, filled with noltagic. He, Donald and Goofy were saving worlds for both the Heartless and the Organization 13 as they searched for Riku and Kairi. Seeing these memories made Sora smiled. He missed those days.

At the end of the bubbles was a door made from painted glasses. To Sora's surprise, it was an image of him and Kairi holding hands, dressed in wedding outfits and smiling at each other. As he stood there dumbfounded, Alice laughed at his surprise and placed a hand on the door handle.

'This is only the beginning for you my friend!'

Alice pushed the door opened and they stepped into it. Sora found himself in a bright room with light green painted walls and red carpeted floors. There was a small desk in the middle of the room surrounded by sofas. Outside of the windows was a village under a bright blue sky.

Sitting on one of the sofas was Sora, a year younger. His eyes were downcast and he sat bending forward, twiddling his thumbs. Sitting right next to him was Riku, leaning against the sofa with both arms stretched and looking the exact opposite of his friend. Both of them were sitting next to a door that had the word "Emergency" above it.

'Why is that smile of yours upside down?' Alice asked. 'I never seen you this worried before.'

'This...' Sora began. 'This was when Kairi was pregnant with our child.'

Alice raised an eyebrow as Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. 'Hey, everything is going to be fine. Kairi is pretty tough and I'm sure your kid is going to take after both of you.'

The other Sora lifted his head and smiled. 'Thanks man. Do you think my kid is going to be like me?'

Riku chuckled. 'I hope not. We got enough reckless block-heads on this island already.'

Sora laughed and punched Riku on the shoulders. They were still battering away when the doors burst opened. Sora and Riku jumped onto their feet while a nurse approached them. Sora realised how worried he was just by looking at his past self's face.

'How is it nurse?' Sora shot out. 'Is Kairi and the baby all right?'

The nurse smiled. 'Congratulation Sora. Your wife has given birth to a lovely baby girl.'

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes as he walked pass the nurse and entered the emergency room, followed by the nurse, Riku, older Sora and Alice. The scene before them was one of a blissful moment.

Older Sora and Alice watched as Kairi was in bed, smiling happily as she held her new daughter. Sora sat next to Kairi and the two young parents smiled down at their sleeping baby, Riku standing at the bottom of the bed with a proud grin. The two observers stood where they can see the happy faces.

'She got your eyes.' Kairi whispered, resting her head onto Sora's shoulder.

Sora nodded. 'Really? I'm sure she got her mother's eyes.'

'Oh god...' Riku rolled his eyes. 'Does it matter? Your eyes are the same colour!'

Kairi giggled and looked up at her husband. 'Do you want to hold her?'

Sora smiled as he gently lifted the baby from Kairi's hands. He straightened up and smiled at his new daughter, bouncing her gently so not to wake her up. Sora continued to carry his baby when Riku coughed softly.

'So have you two decided on a name for your new kid?'

Sora smiled. 'We did. If we had a baby girl, we would name her after one of the bravest and strong-willed heroine I have ever encountered. Right honey?'

Kairi nodded in agreement. 'Would you like to do the honours?'

'Yeah.' Sora said and turned back to the baby. 'Welcome to this world, Alice.'

For the first time since meeting her in his mind, Alice Liddell gasped and dropped her umbrella onto the floor. She stood there, stunned, as the words slowly registered into her mind. She then bent forward to pick up her umbrella and after dropping it twice, she straitened up.

'You named your child after me?'

Sora grinned. 'I told Kairi about you and she thought it was a good idea to name our girl after you. We also wanted to ask you to be Alice's godmother if anything happens to us.'

Alice was speechless for a moment. 'I... I'm honoured. Although, is it wise to appoint a former lunatic as a godmother?'

'Hey.' sora shrugged. 'No ones perfect.'

Alive laughed. 'Touché.' she leaned in closer to study the younger Sora's face as it faded away. 'I can sense so much emotions in that moment. Joy... Happiness... And fear. What an odd emotion.' she closed the umbrella. 'Now tell me: you shown no signs of fear when you are fighting Heartless, travelling to unknown worlds and even went through hell with me. You only shown fear in this happy moment. Care to explain?'

The good humour left Sora as he watched the scene before him faded away. He did not answer Alice immediately as he was recollecting his thoughts. Finally, as if the entire world was resting on his shoulders, he answered.

'You know my past Alice. About me losing my father at a younger age.' Alice nodded so he continued. 'I didn't spend a lot of time with my dad so... I don't know much about parenting.' he looked at Alice in the eyes. 'I... I'm scared of not being the hero that I want my daughter to see. I'm scared that I won't be a good dad and... I fear she may hate me.'

'A fear every parent feel when they have a child.' Alice commented philosophically. 'Nothing to be ashamed about. What about your mother? Surely you have learnt a thing or two from her about parenting.'

'Will that be enough?'

Alice's eyes softened as she held Sora's hands. 'I too lost my parents at a young age and I'm the last person to be ask for advise on parenting. However, I will say this. Be there for her. In both good or bad times, always be there for her to hold her hands and give her the support she needs. She doesn't need a hero. She needs a father. That is the hero she's looking for.'

Sora nodded, his smile coming back. 'Thanks Alice. I will keep your words in mind.'

Alice smirked, 'I will make sure you do because I'll swear to you Sora.' A maniacal look appeared on her face. 'As Alice's godmother, I will send you to your worst nightmare if the child is suffering. Am I clear?'

Sora gulped. 'Yea ma'am!'

The maniacal look disappeared from Alice's face. 'Good.' She looked around. 'My... My... I'm afraid this is where we will part. I'm glad I get to see you again.'

'Will I see you again?' Sora asked.

'With my new power I'm sure we will.' Alice giggled. 'I will pop by Kairi's mind and say hello.' Alice then pulled Sora into a hug. 'You take care of yourself.'

'And you too.' Sora said as he hugged her back.

The minute they broke physical contact, Sora's vision of Alice began to fade away as the darkness closed in on him...

... Making him opened his eyes, waking him up. He was greeted by the warm sunlight as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Sora found himself alone, both the bed and crib empty.

Yawning again, he rolled off the bed and made his way down the staircase. As he descended the stairs, he can hear the humming of his wife and the smell of fried eggs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kairi standing at the stove, scraping eggs and bacons onto a plate. His daughter, Alice, was in her baby-chair: gurgling happily and waving her spoon about.

Sora sneaked quietly from behind and pecked Kairi on the cheek, giving her a surprise squirm.

'Morning beautiful.'

'Morning sleepy-head.' Kairi grinned. 'Slept well?'

'Like a log.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Kairi giggled as she cracked an egg on the frying-pan. 'Breakfast will be ready in a minute.'

Sora gave a goofy salute. 'Loud and clear.'

Sora left his wife with the breakfast and turned to Alice. Alice laughed and waved her arms as Sora picked her up. He smiled as he lifted Alice up and down, making the baby gurgled. He brought Alice's face closed to his and allowed her to play with his nose.

'Don't worry baby Alice.' he whispered to her ears only. 'I will always be there for you. That's a promise.'

In response, Alice beamed toothlessly at her father: her stumpy hands on Sora's head.


	2. Adeventurous Mind

The soft and gentle tropical wind sent the palm and coconut trees swaying backwards and forward. The dark blue waters of the sea churned and rolled, white foams forming on the sandy beach of Destiny Island. During the day the sun would appear as a reflection on the sea's surface. Now it was the moon and stars' turn to decorate both the waters and the sky with their illumination.

A small house with a wooden porch, flowery balcony and clean windows stood among the others. Its three residences fast asleep and their fatigued minds entering dreamland. In the biggest room of the house were two figures sleeping peacefully together. One was a man with brown spiky hair and the other one a woman with long auburn hair. While these two have an exciting past, this story was not for them.

Opposite of the adults' bedroom was a door with stars and ponies carved into the wood, along with the word "Alice" in the middle of the constellation. Inside the room dozed a fourteen year old girl, hair as red as the mother's and skin as tan as the father. Her room was coloured in autumn red and the floor made out of wood. There was a cabinet, a dressing table and desk: covered in homework and pictures of her parents and her. In one corner was a pile of stuffed animals. She smiled in her sleep as she buried her face into her pillows, falling deeper and deeper into her slumbers.

Alice slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a bizarre world. She pushed herself up straight as she looked around her new surrounding. No longer was she in her room with her soft toys and posters of her favourite boy band, she was sitting in a carpet of green grass: spotted with an assortment of flowers. The sky was the same as Destiny Island's with the exception of strange winged creatures and giant insects, causing her to shiver at the sight. Surrounding her were trees, towering over her and too dense to see through.

Alice's blue eyes drank into her surrounding, puzzling as where she was. Before she could open her mouth to shout an enquiry, she jolted when a voice spoke out loud.

'Ah… A visitor. It's been too long since I received such company.'

Alice turned around to face her speaker. In her line of vision was a small round table covered in a white tablecloth and a chair. On the table was a teapot with yellow flowers on its white porcelain surface and teacup, raised to the lips of the speaker.

The speaker, a woman in her early thirties, sipped from the teacup gracefully before gently placing the teacup backs into the plate. She placed the porcelain cup onto the table and opened her eyes, showing eyes as green as emerald and piercing as the sharpest pike. Her skin was fair and smooth like the tea set and her long dark brown hair flowing down to her waist. She wore a black gothic dress with white frills underneath her sleeves and hemps of her dress, along with black heeled shoes and gloves. Leaning against the table was an umbrella.

Even though this was her first time meeting the woman, Alice recognised her immediately. 'Alice Liddell? Godmother Alice, is that you?'

Alice Liddell smiled and stood up, standing taller than Alice. 'Indeed child. I've been waiting for this encounter for a very long time. Let me have a good look at you.'

Alice Liddell strode towards Alice, her dress swaying with the wind, until she was in front of her, towering over her as green met blue. Alice Liddell placed her hands on Alice's slim shoulders and turned her around, scrutinising every bit of her.

'My… The last time I saw you you were only a toddler in your father's arms. Now you're growing into a fine young woman.' Crooned Alice Liddell as turned Alice to face her back. 'Hair as red as Kairi and skin as tan as Sora. Despite what other people say, I believe you have your father's eyes. Blue of innocence and kindness.'

Alice blushed. 'T-thanks… Mom and dad told me all about you, Godmother,'

'Enough with this godmother nonsense.' Alice Liddell said, lifting her hands off Alice. 'I will grow older every second if people keep calling me "Godmother". Just call me Alice darling.'

'But both our names are Alice.' Giggled the girl.

Alice demurred. 'True… How about this then? I will keep my name while I'll call you… Allie. How's that for a compromise?'

(YeeJian: Please take the compromise! I don't want to keep typing "Alice Liddell" for the entire story!)

Alice/Allie beamed. 'I love that! Allie is my first nickname ever!' She held Alice's hands, swaying them sideways. 'Mommy and daddy told me that you're always travelling. Is it why I only meet you now and I can only see you in my dreams?'

Alice smiled as she slowly stopped the swaying. 'Yes. I have been visiting the minds of others as well as old friends. Forgive me if I didn't visit you earlier. Now enough about me. Tell me more of yourself? How's life on Destiny Island? How are your parents?'

'It's wonderful God… I mean Alice!' Allie replied, jumping on the balls of her feet. 'We're learning about volcanoes and how the moon affect the sea. I also got the star play in Midsummer's Dreams by William Shakespeare. I made a lot of friends in school. Mom is busy working as a secretary for the mayor while dad sometimes travel to other worlds to get rid of the Heartless.'

Alice nodded and then frowned. 'That's good and all but, I can't help having this feeling that something is troubling you.'

Allie squirmed, rubbing her forearm in a conspicuous behaviour. 'Well maybe a bit…'

'Is it something to do with Sora?' Alice asked, her eyes narrowing. She pulled out her Vorpal Blade from her dress and stroke the blade with her fingers, smiling demonically. 'I've sworn to your father that if you're are suffering, I will personally send him to his worst nightmare.'

'Nonononono, it's got nothing to do with dad!' Allie quickly defended her father. Now she understood why her dad said Alice was scary when you get onto her bad side. 'It just that… Well… Not to complain about my life but it is a bit… Boring.'

Alice put the Vorpal Blade back into her dress, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh?' Was all she said, prompting Allie to continue.

'Mom and dad had adventures when they were my age.' Allie continued. 'Dad went off to rescue mom when she was kidnapped and then mom went to look for dad when he was kidnapped by that horrible Horned King person. They went to see other worlds, meet new friends and saving the entire universe. They had an awesome and cool adventure.'

'But I have to stay on a small island, doing normal stuff and living a normal life.' Allie complained, sulking. 'It's always the same! Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, play with friends, come home for dinner, do homework and then sleep. It's like I'm like our class' hamster running running on his wheel all day!'

'I asked dad whether I can come with him on one of his adventures but he just laughed, ruffled my hair and tell me only when I'm old enough.' She fumed. 'He even got mad at me when snuck onto his Gummi Ship and he grounded me for two weeks. I mean he and mom were younger when they went on their adventure! It's not fair!'

Allie crossed her arms across her chest and continued her pouting; a uncomfortable silence filled the air. As Allie vented out her tirade, Alice stood there: listening to every word her Goddaughter. Judging the right moment, Alice finally spoke.

'Child… Your complaints are just and I understand your frustration. However, the adventures you wish for may not be to your liking. They're wrought with danger and suffering that no child should undergo through.'

'But Uncle Riku have been teaching sword-fighting and boxing.' Allie protested, whirling on her godmother. 'Surely I'm ready to take on any danger that any quest throw at me.'

'I wished he had thought you something more productive than sword-fighting and boxing.' Muttered Alice. Then she sighed as she picked up her umbrella. 'Very well child… You wish for the adventures that your father and mother went through? Allow me to show you how "cool" and "awesome" their adventures were.'

Alice tapped the tip of her umbrella into the ground and the surrounding changed. The forest turned into palm trees that swayed violently while the grassy ground became sandy. The blue sky turned from blue to black, lightning bolts sending flashes every minute. Surrounding the small land of sand was a typhoon, twirling violently in circles and sending wood and water all over the place. Despite the chaos before her, Allie knew where they were.

'T-this is Destiny Island!' She gasped, trying to take in everything. 'But why is it so dark? And what with this storm?'

Alice raised an eyebrow. 'Surely you must have experienced the seasonal monsoon seasons and storm?'

'But not as bad as this!' Allie said.

The girl gasped again as she watched the younger version of her father fighting off a giant monster. A Heartless! That's what her parents calls them. She only know about Heartless from the stories her parents told her but just looking at the before her made her shivered. It was colossal with two tentacles on top of its head and yellow orbs as eyes. Its body was made out of pure darkness and there was a heart-shaped hole in its chest.

Allie watched as the younger Sora wielded his famous Kingdom Key, slashing at the giant Heartless. After weakening the Heartless, the giant Heartless howled in agony and sunk back into the tempest: somehow making the storm worse. The younger Sora try to grab onto something but was sucked into the storm, disappearing into the darkness.

'DAD!' Allie screamed hysterically as she watched her father blown off the island.

'Do calm down child.' Alice told her. 'Your father is well. Otherwise you wouldn't be here would you?'

Allie stopped screaming, looking sheepishly at Alice. 'Erm… Yeah… Forgot this is just a vision…'

The scene transformed again. This time the storm has lessened around Destiny Island but still as bad. This time Allie watched Sora and Kairi in their teenagers' age fighting off an army of Heartless. Her father swung Kingdom Key in expert swings while her mother fought tooth and claw with Destiny's Embrace. Watching her parents fight together was mesmerising. It was as if they were in perfect sync.

Finally the small army of Heartless was no more and all that was left were Sora and Kairi, panting slightly from the fight. Then they straightened up and turned to each other, smiling. Before her parents could embrace, a dark portal appeared behind Sora and a skeletal hand shot out towards him.

'No!' Both Kairi and Allie shouted as the Horned King struck Sora out cold and threw wrapped his skeletal hands around the key-blade master. Both girls stood frozen in fear as the skeletal monster pulled Sora into the portal. Kairi screamed and ran towards the portal but she was too late. The portal closed as Kairi reached the spot. For the first time in her life, Allie watched her mother burst into tears as she fell onto her knees: sobbing for the life of Sora.

'Both your parents did not volunteer for adventures, child.' Spoke Alice as the scene before them faded. 'All your parents always wanted was to lead a normal life. Enjoy the tranquility of their homes and the comfort of their loved ones. The only reason they went on their quest was out of necessarily.' Alice omitted the part when Sora, Kairi and Riku built a raft to embark on an adventure. She did not want to give Allie any ideas.

Allie nodded. 'Mom and dad spoke to me about their pain of losing one another. I… Didn't know it would be this heartbreaking.'

'Although they did meet a lot of new friends on their adventures, there were also the hardship and the suffering they have to endure when searching one another.' Alice continued as she opened her umbrella, the vision changing once again.

Destiny Island changed to a small alley in a small town, surrounded with orange bricks walls and the sunlight making it more orange. Allie watched her mother taking with three kids the same age as her. One was a blonde kid, another was a plump boy and the another one was a girl with brunette hair. They laughed as they talked.

Allie smiled. If she goes on an adventure, she wondered whether she will meet people as friendly as these people.

Then suddenly a dark portal appeared before the group, a figure stepping out. It was a man with spiky red hair and wearing a black robe. With a smirk, the stranger strode into room. The other three kids jumped onto their feet and try to attack the stranger but went through him. The stranger stopped before Kairi before grabbing her by the wrist.

'You're coming with me!' The man said, pulling Kairi towards the portal.

'No!' Kairi shouted, struggling for freedom. 'Let me go!'

The man ignored her and pulled her into the portal, disappearing into the void. As the three kids push themselves onto their fours, the vision changed again. From the orange brick walls transformed into the dark brown stonewalls of a dungeon. Even though it was a vision, Allie can tell the dungeon was cold and uncomfortable. The floor had straws strewn across it and chains hanged from the ceilings. The only way out was a thick wooden door.

Allie looked around the dungeon, wondering what she will see. Her eyes widened as she gasped at the figure chained to the wall. It was her father. Sora arms were chained to the stonewall, spreading them like an eagle, while his feet were chained together by the ankles. His eyes were closed but his breathing was regular.

Then the dungeon door burst opened, allowing some light into the forbidding room. Allie shuddered as the Horned King entered the dungeon, his brown robes swaying and his eyes glaring out red light. Scampering behind him was a small green creature, covered in brown rags and with one eye closed. The Horned King stopped before Sora, letting out a long hiss.

'Key-blade wielder…' The Horned King's breath filled with venom and hatred. 'What do you know about the Seven Crystals of Heart? Tell me!'

Sora opened his eyes, defiant. 'Dude really, I don't what you're talking about! And even if I did, I will never tell you!'

Allie felt fear and admiration for her father. Despite facing a skeleton monster, her father refused to give into his fear. She smiled. Her father was so brave. Then her smile fell. Would she be this brave if she was put in her father's shoes?

The green creature jumped on his feet and cackled. 'He lies, master! He lies! Torture him!'

The Horned King swirled on the green creature and backhanded him, sending him into the wall. 'Don't tell me what to do Creeper! Do not forget whose master here!' As Creeper whimpered in pain, the Horned King turned back to Sora. 'Your beloved have retrieved the third Crystal of Heart and have foil my plan! Tell me her weakness and I will spare you suffering!'

Sora looked up, grinning. 'That's Kairi for you. Sorry man but my girlfriend is awesome. She has no weakness. No amount of torture will make me spill any beans.'

The Horned King nodded slowly. 'So be it… Your agony will give me delight!'

The Horned King pressed his bony index finger onto Sora's forehead. At that simple touch, Sora's body shook violently and he began screaming with pure agony. As Sora's screams of pain echoed throughout the dungeon, it was joined by the Horned King's laughter as he continued to torture Sora.

Allie stood still as she watched her father being tortured, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was already bad enough to see her mother kidnapped by the stranger. Now she had to watch what her father had endured during his adventures.

'Please stop!' Shouted Allie. 'Please stop torturing my dad!'

Allie opened her mouth to continue her shouting but a firm hand touches her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alice's gentle face. Alice pulled Allie towards her, hugging her gently while soothing her with words.

'It's all right child.' Whispered Alice. 'It's all in the past now. Your father is all right now.'

Allie continued to cry onto Alice's shoulders but nodded her head. She looked up and can see the vision of Sora and the Horned King fading away. There was nothing but darkness around them. Allie cried hard as Alice continued to soothe her with gentle words, stroking her back. It took Allie a while to calm down, pushing herself away from Alice and wiping away her tears.

'Adventures may bring out good times and experience but it can also bring out bad times and danger.' Alice spoke softly as she stood up. 'In your parents' case, their adventures were mixed with both good and bad experience.'

'Then why dad continued to travel to other worlds if he knew the risks?' Allie asked as she dried her tears. 'What if he's torture again by another bad guy or…. Or…'

'Or what child?' Alice asked gently.

'Or what happened if he gets himself badly hurt?' Allie managed to finish, not daring to say what she really wanted to say.

Alice sighed and pressed her thumbs onto Allie's face, wiping away the remaining tears. 'Because your father is a hero. Even though it may cause him his life and although he may get tortured, he will always be there to those who need his help. He is stubborn one.' Alice chuckled. 'Your mother do worry for him but she knows that Sora can take care of himself and will always return back to her. No matter how dire the situation is.'

Allie gave a weak smile. 'Y-yeah… Dad can be stubborn sometimes and sometimes mommy worries about him. Even though she doesn't say it. He always comes back to us. Although he almost missed my ninth birthday.'

'That's so like him.' Chuckled Alice. Then her good humour died down. 'As for your second fear… He did almost die on one of his adventure.'

'What?' Allie's eyes widened. 'Who almost kill dad? Was it Maleficent? Organisation 13? The Horned King?'

'Well I'm sure that they did their best but your father can handle them.' Alice spoke before hesitating. Then she whispered that Allie barely heard her. 'The person I speak of… is me.'

Allie gasped, debating whether she heard correctly. Before she could ask her godmother to elaborate, the vision changed before them. This time they found themselves in ring of fire and on a barren ground, void of life. Before Allie was her father and Alice in their early twenties. Unlike the Godmother she knew, the younger Alice wore a blue dress with a white apron attached to it. Her long brown hair covered her face. They stood apart and Allie saw her father trying to approach Alice but Alice's words stoped him.

'Sora…' Whispered Alice. 'You… you… BASTARD!'

Younger Alice let out such a horrifying scream that both Sora and Allie had to cup their hands to their ears to block out the sound. Allie slowly uncovered her ears and making sure that the horrible screeching has diminished, she opened her eyes. She wished that she had not. She stared at the transformation of the younger Alice.

The younger Alice's face was pale white, including her entire dress. Her green emerald eyes were replaced by black voids and what look like blood flowed down from them, painting her white cheeks with red vertical lines. Her hair was as black as night and it hung loose. The gentle and caring voice that Allie became accustomed to became guttural and demonic as the younger Alice spoke.

'I asked you to stay!' The younger Alice screeched at the younger Sora. 'I begged you to stay! I love you Sora! We could had been happy together! Just you and me in Wonderland!' Then younger Alice chuckled, not a comforting sound for Allie. 'But instead you went to that red-haired whore. Even marry her! Tell me Sora! What make that slut Kairi who only know to cry out for help and can't fight her own battles better than me? Am I not good enough?'

Allie shuddered at the crude tone Alice was using on her mother. She turned to face her Godmother, wanting to demand for an explanation but stopped. She saw that Alice was biting her lower lips and clenching her umbrella tightly. Allie understood that her Godmother was suffering emotionally as she had to watch her younger self gives into her madness.

'Alice!' Allie heard her father's voice rang out. 'You're upset! Your madness is overpowering you! You must calm down!'

'Calm down? Madness?' Alice laughed bitterly. 'You should have known that I have been mad all this time! It was you who pulled me out from my madness! Only for you to abandoned me like a use-up doll! And I thought you had feelings for me!'

'I do have feelings for you!' Pleaded Sora. 'I… I like you but I love Kairi! I only have feelings for you… As a friend!'

Silence filled the air and Allie hoped that the younger Alice and Sora have overcome their argument. She was proven wrong when the younger Alice giggled hysterically and pulled out the Vorpal Blade.

'Very well… If I cannot have you, NO ONE CAN!'

The younger Alice screamed like a banshee and charged towards Sora, the Vorpal Blade ready to strike. Sora's key-Blade appeared and blocked the attack before Alice whirled around, forcing Sora to duck. As Sora backed away, Alice pulled what looked like a pepper grinder and began firing peppercorns at Sora.

'Protectga!' Sora shouted as a magical shield surrounded him, the peppercorns bouncing off the shield. Next Alice pulled out a giant teapot and a giant glob of what look like steaming hot tea flew from the snout and splashed all over the shield. Sora retreated further to avoid being scalded by the tea where he try to appeal to Alice.

'Alice, please calm down! Can we talk about this rationally?'

For answer, the younger Alice giggled hysterically as she pulled out a hammer shaped like a horse. 'It's too late for that Sora dear. All rationality and sophistication are thrown out of the window. I want nothing more but to carve your heart out and gnaw on it!'

With another scream, Alice charged towards Sora with the hammer raised. She jumped into the air and slammed the hammer down into the ground, forcing Sora to dodge-roll. Allie watched her father with frightening eyes, praying that her father was all right. Her father avoided another swing from Alice and jumped onto his feet. His grip on Kingdom Key tightened and he swung at the same time as Alice.

A loud metallic sound rang in the air as Alice's hammer was knocked out from her hands, falling onto the ground. The younger Alice snarled like a wild animal and pulled out the Vorpal Blade, resuming her attack on Sora. Allie shrieked as the Vorpal Blade bit into Sora's face, drawing out blood. Allie became fearful as her father was getting weaker from the multiple cuts from the Vorpal Blade. Her father stood there, panting heavily, while the younger Alice stood before him: wearing a demonic grin.

'This is your end! I hope you will burn in hell with me!'

Alice screamed again and ran towards Sora, the Vorpal Blade aiming for his heart. Sora just stood there, looking at Alice with haggard eyes and a tear flowing down her cheek.

'Papa!' Allie screamed frantically. 'Defend yourself! Please!'

To her astonishment, Allie watched her father's lips mouthing "Kairi, please forgive me" before he took a step forward. Instead of defending himself, he allowed himself to be impaled by the Vorpal Blade: the Blade sinking into his stomach. To Allie and the younger Alice's surprise, Sora pulled Alice towards him and kissed her on the lips.

Allie stared at the strange exchange, scared and confused. Her confusion increased when she noticed the ring of fire diminishing and the younger Alice reverting back to her normal self. After what felt like an eternity, Alice and Sora pushed each other away. They landed onto the ground, Sora grunting at his stomach wound while Alice sat in silence. Soon, the vision began to fade.

Allie turned to her Godmother, giving her a quizzical look. Alice was breathing heavily, as if she was hyperventilating, but soon calmed her breathing until it was normal. Her grip on her umbrella was so tight that Allie thought she was going to break it until Alice lessened the grip of her umbrella. A tear flowed down her cheek that she did not bother to wipe away. She turned to Allie, her face sorrowful.

'You must hate your father and me now? I'm so sorry that you have to see that.'

'You… You were in love with dad?' That was all Allie could say.

Alice sighed as she closed her umbrella. 'I was. He was so handsome, brave and the most kind-hearted boy I have ever met. In fact, he's the only human boy I ever met. He had rescued me many times before and he was there when I was consumed by madness. He was… the only friend I had.'

'And after you try to kill him?' Allie asked.

'I tried to push him away. Try to tell him to go back to Kairi. But he still came back. He helped me restore my memories and avenge the deaths of my family. If he didn't come back, you wouldn't have a Godmother.' Alice gave Allie a small smile. 'Your father is a stubborn man.'

'Does mom know about this?' Allie asked again.

Alice hesitated before speaking. 'I don't know but if the bond between your parents are strong, I'm sure that Sora would have told her by now.' Then she squatted before Allie, their eyes met. 'All the same, can you keep it a secret? Just in case.'

Allie looked at her Godmother, her innocent eyes studying her. Then she beamed, back to her usual self. 'Well I'm sure mom will understand but okay.' She held out her fifth finger towards Alice. 'It's a pinkie promise!'

Alice looked at it and smiled, hooking her little finger to Allie. 'A pinkie promise then.' They shook, formalising their promise, before Alice let go. She stood up and looked down at Allie. 'Now do you understand the risks of going on adventures? You have to endure suffering, hardship and even death. The reason why your parents don't want you to go on adventures because they're worried for you.'

Allie stopped smiling and nodded. 'I guess you're right.' She sighed unhappily, her head bowed. 'I guess it's a normal life for me.'

Alice chuckled. 'Don't look at it like that. A normal life is an adventure itself already.' Allie looked up at her Godmother. 'Getting through school is an adventure. Dealing with your parents is an adventure. Having a relationship with your special someone is an adventure. So you can still enjoy your normal life while treating it as an adventure.'

Allie's smile returned. 'You're right! Thank you Godmother!'

Alice smiled and looked towards the sky. 'Looks like it's time for you to wake up. I enjoy seeing you Allie.'

'You're going now?' Allie asked in a disappointed tone.

'I'm afraid so child.' Alice gave Allie an apologetic look. 'But I will always be in here.' Alice pointed at Allie's chest, where the heart was. 'We shall see each other again.'

Allie nodded as Alice wrapped her arms around her into a hug. 'Now be a good girl and don't cause your parents any trouble. They're good people and they will always be there for you. Send them my love.'

'I will.' Allie promised.

Alice smiled as she straightened up, planting a small kiss onto Allie's forehead. Allie closed her eyes and felt the presence of her Godmother fading away and she herself felt herself falling…

…Causing her to open her eyes. Allie found herself in the comfort of her own room, surrounded with her soft animals and posters of boy bands. She yawned and stretched before rolling off the bed. Remembering it was Saturday, Allie did not bother to change as she slowly walked down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by the aromatic smell of bacons and eggs, the warm sunlight and the smiles of her parents.

'Morning Alice dear.' Kairi said as she placed a plate of bacons and bread in front of her. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Morning mom. Morning dad.' Allie greeted as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, sitting next to Sora. Sora smiled as he finished his coffee, ruffling Allie's hair.

'So kiddo, what are you up to today?'

Allie giggled and gently pushed her father's hand away, looking at him. Compared of what she saw in her visions, she saw the kind smile of her father: showing his love and warmth to his daughter. Allie did not want that smile to disappear.

'I was thinking of going on an adventure with daddy.' She smiled.

Sora looked troubled. He had this conversation with Allie so many times already and had to always had to say "no" to her. He knew how it was going to end but he act as if it was a new thing.

'What sort of adventure?' Sora was ready to give a flat refusal and his reasoning.

Allie smiled brightly. 'Can you take me out sailing to the outer islands? I want to see the entire village from there.'

Sora looked at her daughter in surprise. Normally Allie will begged him to take her with him to one of his adventure and had to explain to her why she cannot go. He did not expect such a simple request. He stared at her as Allie ate her breakfast.

'What… but…. Normally… you would want to…' he stopped when Kairi shook her head and mouthed, "Don't bring it out". He smiled. 'S-sure! Anything for my little angel. We can leave when you're ready.'

'Great!' Allie scooped the remaining egg into her mouth, swallowing it quickly. 'Thanks for breakfast mom. Thanks dad! I'll go upstairs and get ready!'

Her parents smiled as Allie got up from the table and left the kitchen. Then she popped her head back and said. 'Before I forget, Godmother Alice sent her love.'

Before her astonished parents could ask her when she met with Alice, Allie ran up the stairs and headed towards her room: smiling happily.

Life is an adventure after all.


End file.
